Ascension
:For the lore concept, see Lore: Ascension. Ascension was the fourth set of Infinity Wars cards. Click on any card for more information about that card. Overview Ascension introduced the Overseers of Solace faction. It also introduced Hybrid purity cards which only required one of two purities stated on the card. There are 100 cards in the Ascension set. Warpath ASCENSION- Aleta, Immortal Survivor.jpg|link=Aleta, Immortal Survivor ASCENSION- Corrupted Forest.jpg|link=Corrupted Forest ASCENSION- Hulking Sniper.jpg|link=Hulking Sniper ASCENSION- Primal Rage.jpg|link=Primal Rage ASCENSION- Rampaging Stag.jpg|link=Rampaging Stag ASCENSION- Titan Of The New World.jpg|link=Titan of the New World ASCENSION- Track.jpg|link=Track Genesis Industries ASCENSION- Artificial Swarmer.png|link=Artificial Swarmer ASCENSION- Junkyard.png|link=Junkyard ASCENSION- Laser Cannon.png|link=Laser Cannon ASCENSION- Luftkrieg Xi, Anti-Air Array.png|link=Luftkrieg Xi, Anti-Air Array ASCENSION- Omnitron.png|link=Omnitron ASCENSION- Orion, Master Engineer.png|link=Orion, Master Engineer ASCENSION- Overclock.png|link=Overclock ASCENSION- Support Drone.png|link=Support Drone ASCENSION- Ultra-Unit.png|link=Ultra-Unit ASCENSION- War Machine.png|link=War Machine ASCENSION- Immolation Drone.png|link=Immolation Drone ASCENSION- Lucca, Ascended.png|link=Lucca, Ascended Cult of Verore ASCENSION- Acolyte Of The Altar.png|link=Acolyte of the Altar ASCENSION- Agent Coyle, Soulseller.png|link=Agent Coyle, Soulseller ASCENSION- Altar Of Binding.png|link=Altar of Binding ASCENSION- Apparition.png|link=Apparition ASCENSION- Blood Arrow.png|link=Blood Arrow ASCENSION- Master Of Demons.png|link=Master Of Demons ASCENSION- Oblivion.png|link=Oblivion ASCENSION- Summoner Of The Deep.png|link=Summoner of the Deep ASCENSION- Void Split.png|link=Void Split ASCENSION- Warped Swarmer.png|link=Warped Swarmer ASCENSION- Vasir, The Demon Prince.png|link=Vasir, The Demon Prince Flame Dawn ASCENSION- Aberion's Apprentice.png|link=Aberion's Apprentice ASCENSION- Blazing Swarmer.png|link=Blazing Swarmer ASCENSION- Bromich's Banner.png|link=Bromich's Banner ASCENSION- Emberstarter.png|link=Emberstarter ASCENSION- Flame Dawn Centurion.png|link=Flame Dawn Centurion ASCENSION- Flame Dawn Commando.png|link=Flame Dawn Commando ASCENSION- Hilderic, The Fist Of Dawn.png|link=Hilderic, The Fist of Dawn ASCENSION- Strength In Numbers.png|link=Strength In Numbers ASCENSION- Swift Strikes.png|link=Swift Strikes ASCENSION- Warcry.png|link=Warcry ASCENSION- Immolation Drone.png|link=Immolation Drone ASCENSION- Kali, Ascended.png|link=Kali, Ascended Descendants of Dragons ASCENSION- Avatar Of Lingbao.png|link=Avatar of Lingbao ASCENSION- Honor Hill.png|link=Honor Hill ASCENSION- Humble.png|link=Humble ASCENSION- Inspire.png|link=Inspire ASCENSION- Inspiring Soldier.png|link=Inspiring Soldier ASCENSION- Intimidating Monk.png|link=Intimidating Monk ASCENSION- Phalanx Commander.png|link=Phalanx Commander ASCENSION- Tranquil Swarmer.png|link=Tranquil Swarmer ASCENSION- Undisturbed Monk.png|link=Undisturbed Monk ASCENSION- Unified Protector.png|link=Unified Protector ASCENSION- Tibat, The Mad Monk.png|link=Tibat, The Mad Monk ASCENSION- Xi, Ascended.png|link=Xi, Ascended Sleepers of Avarrach ASCENSION- Best Fiends.png|link=Best Fiends ASCENSION- Diseased Zombie.png|link=Diseased Zombie ASCENSION- Drag Down.png|link=Drag Down ASCENSION- Engine Of Reincarnation.png|link=Engine of Reincarnation ASCENSION- Evolving Parasite.png|link=Evolving Parasite ASCENSION- Infectious Transfusion.png|link=Infectious Transfusion ASCENSION- Rampant Virus.png|link=Rampant Virus ASCENSION- Tusked Behemoth, Exhumed.png|link=Tusked Behemoth, Exhumed ASCENSION- Undeath Wish.png|link=Undeath Wish ASCENSION- Zombie Abomination.png|link=Zombie Abomination Exiles ASCENSION- Agent Coyle, Hellbringer.png|link=Agent Coyle, Hellbringer ASCENSION- Demonborn.png|link=Demonborn ASCENSION- Demonic Presence.png|link=Demonic Presence ASCENSION- Descension.png|link=Descension ASCENSION- Mark Of The Demon.png|link=Mark Of The Demon ASCENSION- Mindbender.png|link=Mindbender ASCENSION- Reckless Abandon.png|link=Reckless Abandon ASCENSION- Spontaneous Combustion.png|link=Spontaneous Combustion ASCENSION- Suffering Verorian.png|link=Suffering Verorian ASCENSION- Tygrugh, The Insane.png|link=Tygrugh, The Insane ASCENSION- Waste Chucker.png|link=Waste Chucker ASCENSION- Tibat, The Mad Monk.png|link=Tibat, The Mad Monk ASCENSION- Vasir, The Demon Prince.png|link=Vasir, The Demon Prince Overseers of Solace ASCENSION- Azael.png|link=Azael ASCENSION- Banish.png|link=Banish ASCENSION- Cassial, The Selfless.png|link=Cassial, The Selfless ASCENSION- Consecrating Angel.png|link=Consecrating Angel ASCENSION- Consecration.png|link=Consecration ASCENSION- Cornicen.png|link=Cornicen ASCENSION- Guns Of Goliath.png|link=Guns of Goliath ASCENSION- Harahel, Champion Of Virtue.png|link=Harahel, Champion of Virtue ASCENSION- Heaven's Assistance.png|link=Heaven's Assistance ASCENSION- Intervention.png|link=Intervention ASCENSION- Irial, Champion Of Resolve.png|link=Irial, Champion of Resolve ASCENSION- Kraos, Champion Of Ruin.png|link=Kraos, Champion of Ruin ASCENSION- Lilariah, Champion Of Grace.png|link=Lilariah, Champion Of Grace ASCENSION- Precautionary Measures.png|link=Precautionary Measures ASCENSION- Search For The Key.png|link=Search for the Key ASCENSION- Sol, Champion Of Vengeance.png|link=Sol, Champion of Vengeance ASCENSION- Solace's Gate.png|link=Solace's Gate ASCENSION- Soldier Of Purity.png|link=Soldier of Purity ASCENSION- Soldier Of Solace.png|link=Soldier of Solace ASCENSION- Zealous Protector.png|link=Zealous Protector ASCENSION- Kali, Ascended.png|link=Kali, Ascended ASCENSION- Lucca, Ascended.png|link=Lucca, Ascended ASCENSION- Xi, Ascended.png|link=Xi, Ascended Factionless ASCENSION- Bounty Hunter.png|link=Bounty Hunter ASCENSION- Demon Hunter.png|link=Demon Hunter ASCENSION- Gather Thoughts.png|link=Gather Thoughts Infiltration Temp.jpg|link=Infiltration ASCENSION- Shirazius The Cruel.png|link=Shirazius the Cruel ASCENSION - Spec Op.png|link=Spec Op Notes Category:Sets *